La haine si pure
by oOoPlumeStilinskioOo
Summary: Sur terre, les conflits sont toujours là entre les bandes des enfants prodiges et les criminels. Mais, Clara Kane veut que la paix règne entre eux et la tâche ne sera pas si simple que cela malgré l'aide de Clarke, la princesse difficile (…)
1. prologue

**FANFICTION **

**THE 100**

* * *

**Titre : **La haine si pure

**Rating **: MA + T + M ( **attention aux âmes sensibles** )

**Statut** : ( en cours )

**Les chapitres** ( ? )

**Bêta : **Almayen ( en cours de correction )

**Les ships **: on va y aller en douceur (...)

**Résumé** : Sur terre, les conflits sont toujours là entre les bandes des enfants prodiges et les criminels. Mais, Clara veut que la paix règne entre eux et la tâche ne sera pas si simple que cela malgré l'aide de Clarke, la fille de la scientifique (…)

**-Le prologue -**

**Statut : **en cours de correction, les **#chatons !**

**Note **« **aux âmes sensibles, encore une fois**. » ça ne sera pas un monde de bisounours cette fanfic (..) Bonne lecture, à tous mes **#chatons ! Je mets juste le prologue en ligne pour l'instant car je compte prendre mon temps pour écrire cette histoire, les loulous (…)**

* * *

Ça va faire quelques jours qu'on a enlevé nos bracelets électroniques et j'envie Murphy d'avoir eu cette idée géniale, malgré l'interposition de la princesse. Je m'en fiche car je n'ai plus famille car Marcus m'utilise pour ses projets diaboliques et je n'en pouvais plus de sa pression et de son chantage en permanence. À cause de lui, j'avais été envoyée sur terre avec tous les autres candidats «_ Murphy, Finn, Clarke, Bellamy et le fils du président puis les autres individus que je ne connais absolument pas._ » Nous sommes tous en jugement et l'expédition sur terre et notre seule chance pour démarrer une nouvelle vie, sereinement.

Ce matin, je ne suis pas de mauvaise humeur mais le ton de Clarke me met déjà sur les nerfs et je m'éloigne du groupe et Bellamy le remarque depuis un certain temps. Le chef du** campement **vient me voir avec un pas décidé. Je ne fais plus attention a son regard de chien battu. Et, je ne le regarde toujours pas et depuis notre dernière envoi hors du cantonnement**,** parce que je ne lui fais plus confiance. Surtout, après ce qu'il m'a fait au vaisseau avant mon emprisonnement avec Murphy et les autres. Je pouvais sentir son regard se poser sur moi et je croise les bras contre mon buste, l'air indifférent et cela ne lui plaît pas. Il me le fait savoir et me prend vivement mon bras droit presque nerveux. Ça fait longtemps qu'on n'a pas été si proche et mon regard se froisse en face de lui, je le blâme. John Murphy nous observe au loin mais ne s'interpose pas entre nous pour l'instant.

On s'éloigne de la troupe et le ton de Blake augmente, je fronce du regard, mécontente.

« Pardon ? Tu dis que je me comporte comme une gamine ?

-Oui. C'est ce que tu fais depuis que nous sommes ici Clara !

_-Oooh_, arrête. Je vois très bien où tu veux en venir, Bellamy !

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? me demande-t-il, en savant très bien le sujet qui fâche.

-Tu m'as lâchement abandonnée et ignorée pendant mon séjour dans les cellules !

-Je ne voulais pas mais Kane m'avait mis la pression ! Je ne voulais pas te..

-Me perdre ? En dénonçant moi et John ? Il t'estime beaucoup, tu le sais ça ?

Il se sent mal devant moi et détourne son regard vers Clarke.

-Quoi ? Oh, j'ai eu juste ! T_u es un sale con !_

-Attends, on n'a pas fini cette conversation !

-Surveille ta sœur, elle se jette sur tout ce qui bouge, dans le coin.. »

À mes mots, je le plante comme les autres et je m'en vais . Je pars en direction de Finn qui me regarde avec un air favorisé sur le coin des lèvres. Je roule des yeux, agacée. Il se fait tard et tout le monde commence à avoir faim dans le camp. Je prépare donc le repas avec la princesse...Ensuite, je mange ma cuistance en observant les adolescents en face de moi, triste. Finn m'y rejoint avec Jasper et Monty (…)

* * *

**FIN DU PROLOGUE.**


	2. CHAPITRE 1 Sentiment étrange

**CHAPITRE 1 – Sentiment étrange -**

**Note **« **aux âmes sensibles, encore une fois**. » ça ne sera pas un monde de bisounours cette fanfic (..) Bonne lecture, à tous mes **#chatons ! Je mets juste le prologue en ligne pour l'instant car je compte prendre mon temps pour écrire cette histoire, les loulous (…) Cette histoire sera en cours de correction, merci de patienter un petit peu. Les petits chats ! **

«_ Pourquoi je me sens différente depuis qu'on est à l'intérieur de cette planète ? Je me sens à bout, à vive allure et j'ignore pourquoi j'évite tout le monde. Je me vois en Clarke, cette princesse si parfaite et désagréable. Raaaaaaaaah, je me sens comme mon abruti de père Marcus Kane. À vrai dire. Je le sens au fond de moi et cela me hérisse les poils !Je m'éloigne de ceux que j'aime, car je sens qu'on complote contre moi au camp et cela ne me rassure pas du tout. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire toute seule ? Me coller à Finn durant le séjour ou d'aller vers Murphy afin que j'ai la paix avec mon ex ? Bellamy ? Je ne sais pas quoi faire et ça me rend dingue (...)» _dis-je en étant perdue dans mes songes tandis que Finn me dépose une couverture fine sur mes épaules, je suis assez surprise. Sa main se pose l'une de mes hanches, amicalement, m ais je sursaute légèrement.

_-_Tout va bien princesse ?

-Ne me surnomme pas comme _**« elle »**_ s'il te plaît...

_-Alors, lupuline_ ? Ça te va comme surnom ?

Je pousse un léger soupir.

-Claire, ça te va ? Vu que tu n'aimes les surnoms...

-Oui, ça me va Finn, Claire ? Ça fait drôle, j'ai tendance a entendre Clara, mon 2ème prénom. Je te remercie.

Finn me lance un regard rempli d'hésitation, tandis que je reste muette comme une carpe, mon ami m'adresse la parole avec un timbre doux. Je le fixe droit dans les yeux et je l'écoute. Pendant notre conversation, je sens le regard de Jasper qui se pose sur moi et on ne s'adresse plus la parole depuis qu'on est arrivé sur terre. Je me sens si seule, loin de mes amis. Monty et Jasper. Triste, je pose ma tête contre l'épaule gauche de Finn, surpris.

\- Tu es fâchée avec eux ? Monty et Jasper ?

-Non, c'est compliqué et tu oublies que je suis la fille du conseiller.

-Peu importe qui tu _es _Claire. Tu es une fille bien_, crois-moi._

_-Pff, c'est ça_. Tu dis cela aux autres filles. Pas cela avec moi, _s'il te plaît !_

-Très bien, mais comment veux-tu que je te fasse sourire, alors ?

Il me sourit et me frotte les cheveux en guise d'amitier et je sens le regard jaloux de Wells, le fils du président qui s'approche de nous :

-Quoi ? Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? Wells ?

-A quoi, tu joues ? Je te rappelle que tu as une mission envers mon père.

-Je t'arrête de suite, Wells, je ne bosse pas pour le président et encore moins pour Kane.

-Fait chier, tu es incorrigible ! On est en mission de survie là et tu dragues ?

-De quoi ? Dis-je, en me levant brusquement, je te merde, _fils du président_ ! Tu as pigé ? Je te merde !

Je pousse mon ancien meilleur ami vers la boue et je me dirige vers le sens opposé des autres afin que je me calme, sereinement. Quel est se sentiment que je ressens ? De la haine ? De la rage ? De l'amitié ? J'en doute, même pas ! Pourquoi Kane m'a mis-tu dans cette mission minable avec des adolescents bêtes et qui ne pensent qu'aux relations malsaines ? F_ait chié, quo_i. Marcus n'a des idées pas claire et ça me rend dingue, absolument. Il me rend dingo, mon tuteur. Au loin, je vois Finn tourner autour Murphy et lui choppe de la nourriture afin de manger comme tout le monde.

Nous mangeons parfois dans des bols en bois et une simple feuille en guise de fourchette. Ce n'est pas facile pour tout le monde, certes. Mais, je dois établir quelques règles au sein du campement avant que cette pagaille n'aille trop loin avec Bellamy en tant que chef. Cette histoire risque de mal se finir et je ne veux pas qu'il y ait un bain de sang.

Je dois avouer que je n'aime pas du tout cette situation et ça me fait peur. Si, je lâche mes émotions maintenant, je suis cuite ou morte. Lorsque je pose mon regard ailleurs, Monty m'apporte le repas et je le remercie, chaleureusement. Il me sourit et me prend dans ses bras ainsi que Jasper :

_-Les gars_, vous êtes lourds!

-On s'excuse pour notre comportement, Claire . Me dit Monty, en ayant la voix nouée.

-Ouais, on a pas été cool pendant la descente et on a été des crétins superflus.

-Les gars, vous êtes des amis en or. Vous le savez ça ? Dites-moi, vous m'en voulez toujours ?

Monty me lance un regard dubitatif et dit :

-Non. On sait que tu n'y es pour rien.

-Vous me rassurez, les garçons, vraiment. Parce que, je me sentais vraiment coupable en prison.

-Nous aussi. On a beaucoup discuter, parler et quoiqu'il arrive on sera toujours avec toi, Claire.

-Merci, Jasper. Vous restez avec moi ? Ce soir ? Je n'ai pas envie de rester toute seule,_ les gars._

-Oui, si tu veux. J'ai chipé une couverture chaude dans la tente de Bellamy, tiens. Me confit-il, en me la donnant, et en la mettant sur mes épaules froides.

-Merci, Monty, c'est gentil.

À vrai dire, cela se termine plutôt bien ce soir et cela me rassure beaucoup. Jasper et Monty sont toujours là pour moi et ceux depuis notre jardin d'enfants. Je cale ma tête sur l'épaule gauche de Jasper et je peux enfin fermer mes yeux quelques instants. Je peux enfin me détendre avant de dormir profondément. Ça fait une demie-journée que je n'ai pas fermé l'œil et ça fait du bien. Ça fait du bien de savoir que les garçons veillent sur moi et cela est agréable pour ma part. Je sais que Murphy nous regarde au loin et je peux sentir sa frustration en me voyant avec eux (...)


End file.
